Everybody's Fool
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: Songfic from Evanescence. Katniss reflects on the 74th and 75th Hunger Games.


Everybody's Fool

Me : Another Evanescence songfic. Now, it's the Hunger Games. Hope you like it!

Katniss : An Anime Fangirl doesn't own the Hunger Games nor the song Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

Me : *Sighs* Sadly I don't. A girl can wish.

* * *

- Everybody's Fool -

- Katniss -

* * *

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self-indulgence_

I'm sick of the Capitol. Sick of the Games. Sick of being enslaved by President Snow. I hate them all.

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

Every time someone says even a solitary word about the Capitol, my hatred burns a flame, wanting to be let loose on the land of prefect and wonderful "human beings". Please, don't make me laugh.

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame, don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

Every time I see my stylist team¾Venia, Flavius, Octavia¾and what they done to their bodies, I felt sick to my stomach. No one will ever understand how… how _grotesque_ they really are.

_Look, here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh, how we love you_

As the three stylist finish for another ripping of hair from my body, I smile at them and say thank you. And they just eat it up like they were starving. But they will never know the true meaning to the word.

_No flaws when you're pretending_

As I walked through the stage and talked with Caesar and flashed my dress made by Cinna, the people of the Capital loved it. To them, I was prefect. Flawless. And the rage burns deeper and deeper.

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_Somehow you know you've got everybody fooled_

_Smile through it_, I tell myself. Smile through it, play it cool, and President Snow will let my mother and Prim live and Gale live. I remind myself this every day on the tour around Panem.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself, lost in your lie…_

I cried as they took Peeta to put in his new leg. I didn't know it at the time, but my tourniquet had destroyed his leg's motion. I wished I had a tourniquet on my sorrow, and my anger. They never showed it the interview the next time I see Peeta.

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

Cinna puts on the dress made of jewels that make me look like I'm from a different planet, one that lives in the beastly fires of the sun. I twirl in front of Caesar. It's me, a simpleminded girl who is desirable and gorgeous.

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you're betrayed me_

_Somehow you've got everybody fooled_

I ride the chariot, Peeta next to me. My kisses fly to the screaming crowds, all of love me now. The flames from the cape flicker and blaze, not even hurting me. I look into in screen, and I see a girl who was from the sun, from where fire rules and I thrive in it. I am beautiful. People love me. And I hate myself.

_Never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

I am at the reaping. And my sister, Primrose Everdeen's name is called. And I run to her, stopping her and taking her spot in the Games. Peeta's name is called and my heart drops to my stomach, it burning from the sulfuric acid to nothingness. To this day nothing has replaced it.

I hate the Capital for this. I hate the Capital for hating myself.

I have fooled everybody. Everyone believes me and Peeta love each other. They believe we had married in secret back in District Twelve. They believe I am expecting his child.

Only three people know the truth. President Snow could see through the trick like it was a clear glass window. He threats me with the lives of my family, and Gale's.

Peeta knows the truth. He knows I truly don't love him. He had the play up the star-crossed lovers play to keep us alive. Sometimes, I really wished he didn't.

And me. I know the truth from the lies now.

I am everybody's fool, and I hate it.

* * *

**Me - Well, that was angst** **to the extreme.**

**Note : This is during Catching Fire and The Hunger Games. I haven't read Mockingjay yet, so I haven't placed any part from there.**

**Well, my first backwards fic. From the interview before the 75th**** Hunger Games to the 74****th**** Hunger Games reaping. **

**Hope you liked it and review! **


End file.
